An electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like, may perform various functions, for example, wireless data communication, media output, or the like. Electrical elements (e.g., a CPU, a GPU, a communication IC, a display driver IC, and the like) required for performing various functions may be included in the electronic device. The electrical elements may be mounted on a printed circuit board to operate. The electrical elements may generate heat while operating. As data processing speed of the electrical elements increases, required power also increases and a large amount of heat may be generated correspondingly.
The electrical elements, surrounding parts, and the electronic device may break down if the heat generated by the electrical elements is not effectively dispersed or cooled. A processor (e.g., a CPU or an AP) included in the electronic device may generate a larger amount of heat than other parts, and the temperature of the processor may instantaneously rise. A failure to effectively disperse the heat generated by the processor may cause a breakdown in the processor itself or integrated chips (ICs) around the processor.
An electronic device in the related art may diffuse heat throughout the electronic device, or may cool the heat, by using a cooling module, such as a fan, a heat sink, or the like, which is disposed around an electrical element such as a CPU, a GPU, or the like. In this case, the cooling module disposed around the CPU, the GPU, or the like is large in size and designed with a heavy metal material and has a structure (e.g., a spring screw) located next to the CPU, the GPU, or the like so as not to be separated due to drop or impact.
Among cooling modules, a fan has problems in that the fan is thick due to a motor inside and it is difficult to mount the fan in a slim electronic device that lacks a mounting space.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, an electronic device according to various embodiments of the present disclosure includes a housing, a printed circuit board located inside the housing, an electrical element mounted on the printed circuit board, and a shield can that covers the electrical element. A recess area is formed on at least a portion of the shield can, and a metal structure is mounted in the recess area to cool heat generated by the electrical element.
An electronic device according to various embodiments of the present disclosure may have a thin cooling module mounted therein, which is obtained by bonding different types of metal plates, and thus slimness of the electronic device may be realized.
The electronic device according to various embodiments of the present disclosure may have a water-cooled tube or a metal plate mounted in a shield can to effectively cool heat radiating from various electrical elements, such as a CPU, a GPU, a memory, and the like.
The electronic device according to various embodiments of the present disclosure may disperse the heat radiating from the electrical elements into surroundings through a thermal sheet or an air layer and may reduce inconvenience that a user feels due to a rise in surface temperature of the electronic device.